1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a mounting apparatus, and particularly to a mounting apparatus for mounting an input/output connector with low electromagnetic interference leakage.
2. Description of Related Art
An input/output (I/O) connector is a robust connector electrically connected to various circuits for interfacing signals between different peripheral devices and a host computer. However the signal transmission through the I/O connector results in electromagnetic interference (EMI) leakage. Therefore, a need may be desired to provide a low EMI leakage solution for mounting the I/O connector.